the battle for the Kish
by mewsugarpudd
Summary: Who will win Kish's heart. Will it be Ichigo or will it be Mint. Maybe a suprise person will join the fight. Dedicated to my sister Kisshufan4ever.


**Kish central**

_Just a short story about who wants Kish the most between Ichigo and Mint with a surprise ending!_

_**Dedicated to my sister kisshufan4ever **_

_Oh and just a little reminder that I __**DON'T**__ own Tokyo mew mew or any of its characters._

Kisshu was surprised even a little disturbed over the fact that he had received not one but two emails practically begging him to come to Earth. One from Ichigo and one from Mint! Two of the group of girls that one day he had fought against. Two people that had claimed to hate his very guts. But he was still going to go. He just hoped this wasn't a plot to gang up on him and kick his but for all the kisses he had stolen from his favourite little red head. Kishhu's departing thought was _"At least I can get some Earth ice cream yum."_

**On Earth**

Ichigo was humming a little tune to herself as she skipped to the back of the café where she was going to meet Kisshu. Just thinking about him was giving her tingles. She smoothed an imaginary crease out of her picture perfect pink dress (a bit like her mew outfit except she is obviously not a mew) and stood waiting for Kisshu. **Meanwhile on the other side of the back of the cafe**

Mint was wearing the exact same thing as Ichigo except in blue. She to was imagining seeing Kish again and thinking of how much she liked him. Her thoughts drifted to a few days after the fight with Deep Blue.

_**Mints flashback**_

_Another day of boring work Mint thought with a sigh. Luckily the day was drawing to a close and soon she would be released from this torture. Finally the doors were closed and the girls sent out back to change. Mint was wearing a light, floaty, sleeveless baby blue dress that swirled just above her knees. As she calmly walked through the doors she saw the oh to familiar face that she had a crush on since the first time she had seen him. But sadly his heart belonged to his beloved koneko-chan. Kish looked at her in a soppy way._

"_Mint" He muttered under his breath "I know you don't like me but I've kinda sorta_

_Like you now" He finished sheepishly._

"_You do" She stuttered. He nodded shamefacedly. And then for a magical moment they kissed. She whispered that she felt the same way to. He cocked his head at her and gave a lopsided smile._

"_Im glad" He muttered then teleported away leaving a startled Mint behind._

"_Oh wow" She thought as she walked away._

_**End of flashback**_

Mint turned the final corner between her and Kish. And found an unexpected sight.

"What are you doing here" Mint and Ichigo shouted at the exact same time.

"You first" Ichigo snarled.

"I invited Kish to come see me" Mint growled "And you?"

"Same" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

Suddenly Kisshu appeared and immediately spotted the two girls.

"You mean you like Kisshu to" Ichigo shrieked.

"Yes we kissed a few months ago" Mint replied hysterically.

Both girls had a stare down.

"I know we will have a fight with no power pendants allowed to see who gets Kish" Mint yelled in triumph.

Soon both girls were furiously fighting and completely ignoring Kishhu's pleas for them to stop by. That is why when a certain fan girl named Kisshufan4ever came over no one noticed. The girl started chatting to Kish and Kish realised he had found his one true love. He swiftly teleported of and returned with a bucket of ice cold water which he promptly poured over the fighting girls who hadn't noticed his absence. They both squealed and glared at Kish. Then they finally spotted the new arrival.

"Who is she" They questioned. This is my new girlfriend Kish replied before teleporting away with his new love. And the mews never saw him again as he lived a long happy life with Kisshufan4ever.

_So how was it and sorry I forgot to mention that Kish had forgotten the evening with Mint. Also pressing the review button makes it happy. Please don't hurt its feelings. Sorry if its short._


End file.
